


God Damn It, Dick

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Dick is an idiot, Fluff, I curse in like all my fics, I really need to find another fandom to fill my prompts with, M/M, Prompt Fic, These two are adorable, i think it's funny, light cursing, when will people learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: "Dick you're a fucking idiot"- Dick finds Jason crying in the kitchen and freaks out.





	

Dick walked into the apartment, closing the door loudly behind him. He’d just finished his shift as an officer with the GCPD. After he moved back into Gotham to have live together with Jason, he’d transferred to that police department and renewed is patrols in Gotham as Nightwing. It took a couple hours, but soon it had felt like he’d never left. He’d greatly enjoyed being able to spend more time with Alfred again.

And hey, living with his not-brother/boyfriend is great.

It was nice to be able to go on patrol with Jason too. Even if he didn’t wholeheartedly believe in Jason’s methods, it was worth it to be able to watch out for him. He could make sure that his boyfriend wasn’t hurt by some stupid thug. Also he could attempt to keep the death toll to a minimum. Gotham had enough casualties on a daily basis without Jason adding to the number.

But when they weren’t working on a case or on patrol, they did have to lead normal lives. Sure they had Bruce’s billionaire fortune to fall back on when worst came to worst, and Jason had a pretty steady income from being a mob boss, but they needed to keep up appearances. No one in their neighborhood knew that they were related to Bruce Wayne. They had to keep a low profile because as far as the rest of the people on their floor of the apartment building knew, they were just two ordinary guys.

So they lived normal lives. Dick had previous experience as a police officer from his cover in Bludhaven, and he knew Gordon so he had an in. But Jason was rather young (they both were, but Jason was only 22) so it wasn’t as believable for him to be a professional anything. So he was taking a couple classes down at the local community college. He never told Dick what classes they were, but he’d taken an interest in cooking lately so Dick suspected it had something to do with that.

Jason had always expressed an interest in cooking, even during his Robin days. He used to help Alfred with all the cooking and other chores in the kitchen. Alfred had claimed that it had relaxed the angry teen. It was an outlet for him, and although he’d shown a preference for baking, he seemed to greatly enjoy making his own recipes for just about anything.

He worked at a small bakery about 2 blocks from their apartment complex. It was a relatively decent area compared to Crime Alley, but Dick still got a lot of crap for letting Jason walk to work and school by himself from both the neighbors and his co-workers. He knew that Jason could handle himself, but everyone seemed to think that Jason (despite being rather muscular) was a delicate little flower who needed protecting.

Jason did nothing to discourage this, especially with the fact that he answered the door wearing a pink frilly ‘kiss the cook’ apron. He got a real kick out of the fact that everyone just assumed that Dick was a bad boyfriend. Especially since Dick got incredibly flustered by it. It was rather stupid.

Anyway, Dick walked into the apartment and immediately smelled something amazing. After loudly announcing his presence he walked through the small apartment towards the kitchen. He grinned as he walked into the room to see that Jason was hard at work cooking. Jason’s food was almost as good as Alfred. His baking of course, was better, but Dick would take what he could get.

Then the smile began to slip from his face as he took in the sight before him. There was a pot simmering on the stove and Jason was cutting up some vegetables at the counter. Or he would have been if he was moving. Instead he was leaning heavily against the counter with one hand supporting himself and the other was violently rubbing against his eyes. Past Jason’s fist he could see tear tracks and he immediately panicked.

It took a lot to get Jason to cry. Dick had only seen him cry once, and that had been when Bruce had chosen the Joker over him. He’d been devastated, but never ad Dick seen him cry about his death. Just goes to show how much Bruce’s approval meant to Jason. But the point is that Jason didn’t cry for just anything. So to see tears streaming down his face was very alarming.

Dick rushed over and began to fuss over Jason. “Oh my god, why are you crying? Jaybird are you ok?” he asked frantically. “What am I saying? Of course you’re not ok, you’re crying.” He continued, not letting Jason have a word in edgewise as he pulled Jason’s hand away from his eye. “Who made you upset? Tell me and I’ll make them pay” he said soothingly.

He took Jason’s face in his hands and began to wipe away the tears. Then he saw Jason’s facial expression. Fun fact, but it was really unimpressed. In fact, Jason was glaring at him and holding a kitchen knife rather threateningly in his other hand. Then his face went blank and Dick began to panic internally. This was really bad.

“Dick” he said “you’re a fucking idiot.” That made Dick face fault. What? That was certainly not what he was expecting. Sure, Jason loved to call him an idiot, but now really didn’t seem like the time? “Nothing is wrong you big goof. I’m literally just cutting onions. God, you’d think a seasoned vigilante would be more observant” Jason said sarcastically.

Dick’s eyes widened. He looked behind him at the onions sitting innocently on the cutting board on the counter. About half of them were cut into neat little cubs and his gaze flickered between the onions and Jason himself. Jason raised an eyebrow at him. Dick smiled nervously. “So there’s no need to beat anyone up?” he asked softly, like a child that was being scolded by a parent.

Jason glared at him. “No there isn’t. And even if there were, you wouldn’t need to do anything because they’d most likely be dead.” Dick didn’t know whether to be comforted or worried by that remark, so he just settled on being comforted. Nothing was wrong. “Now if you could move, I’d like to finish making dinner.”

Dick blushed as he stepped aside. “And you don’t get to taste anything until it’s done” Jason added suddenly. Dick gasped.

“But Jason that’s not fair!” he cried indignantly.

“You should have thought of that before you decided to jump to conclusions.”


End file.
